


Knight Errant -- Ein gescheiterter Ritter

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x06, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Wie Blaines Foto in Kurts Schließfach gelandet ist.2x06 'Never Been Kissed' / 'Ungeküsst'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight Errant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241474) by robotsfighting. 



> Von allen Charakteren in 'Glee' ist Blaine wohl derjenige, der von den Drehbuchschreibern am meisten gedreht und gewendet wurde, wie es gerade ins Konzept passte. Als er in 2x06 'Ungeküsst' seinen ersten Auftritt hatte, wirkte er wie ein souveräner potentieller Mentor für Kurt. Dieses Bild wurde in den folgenden Staffeln Stück für Stück demontiert, und der Blaine ab Mitte Staffel 3 schien eher ein unsicherer, selbstzweifelnder Zwillingsbruder von Dalton-Blaine zu sein. Mit diesem Hintergrundwissen schrieb Robotsfighting Ende 2012 diese Story und nimmt daher auch Bezug auf die Ereignisse bei einem gewissen Sadie-Hawkins-Tanz.  
> Und außerdem ............ wie kommt es, dass Kurt ein (nun wirklich nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaftes) Foto von Blaine in seinem Schließfach hängen hat?  
> Erweiterte Szene aus Episode 2x06 Never Been Kissed / Ungeküsst

 

 

Er hatte wirklich einen übersteigerten Ritterkomplex. Das war Blaine mit einem Mal klar geworden.

Sein Pulsschlag ging immer noch rasend schnell und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, denn ganz abgesehen davon, dass gerade eben jemand Hand an ihn gelegt hatte, mit der Absicht, ihm weh zu tun – das erste Mal seit ...... seit dem letzten Mal – war da auch dieser Ausdruck im Gesicht von Kurts Mobber gewesen, als er Blaine rückwärts gegen das Metallgitter der Außentreppe gestoßen hatte. All diese Furcht, die Angst vor Kontrollverlust waren konzentriert in Karofskys Fäusten, die Blaines Jacke gepackt hatten und in der Gewalt des Stoßes, mit der er rechteckige Abdrücke in Blaines Rücken gepresst hatte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete, dass Karofsky in dem Moment zu _allem_ fähig gewesen wäre und darauf war Blaine nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Darauf hätte er sich niemals vorbereiten können.

Aber jetzt waren er und Kurt alleine auf einem Flur und dennoch konnte Blaine seine Hände kaum beruhigen. Er hatte sie tief in den Taschen vergraben, um sie daran zu hindern, gegen die Schließfächer zu schlagen, durch seine Haare zu fahren oder zitternd herabzuhängen, denn er musste sich jetzt zusammen reißen. Kurt sah einfach nur müde aus, als wäre das eben gar nichts gewesen. Aber wenn das, was eben geschehen war, nichts war, dann hatte Blaine die Situation extrem falsch eingeschätzt, denn in dem kurzen Moment, als Karofsky ihn weggedrängt hatte, war Blaine absolut sicher gewesen, dass er wieder Verletzungen davontragen würde. Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht zeigen. Nicht Kurt gegenüber, der die Zahlenkombination an seinem beigen Schließfach in einer langen Reihe von beigen Schließfächern einstellte, und der überhaupt kein Wort sagte.

Und das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen Sache war, dass Blaine zwar mit der Absicht gekommen war, für Kurt der Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd zu sein, mit einem Lorbeerzweig, den er Karofsky hinhalten würde, aber dass es Kurt gewesen war, der für _ihn_ eingetreten war – der Karofsky weggeschoben hatte und sich zwischen ihn und Blaine gestellt hatte, als Blaine erstarrte, mit einem Flashback zu drei Jungs und Straßenlaternen und Parkplatzschotter in seinen Haaren. Blaine war Schuld daran, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war.

Kurts Hände zitterten, als er den Riegel an seinem Schließfach aufzog und Blaine fühlte sich schuldig, weil er so getan hatte, als wüsste er, wie man mit einer solchen Situation umgehen sollte.

"Entschuldige", sagte Kurt und öffnete die Tür: "Ich leg nur alles schnell hier rein und dann können wir gehen."

"Schon gut. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus." Blaine hasste sich plötzlich dafür, dass er so mühelos auf beiläufiges Geplauder umschalten konnte, wenn sich das Herz in seinem Hals immer noch wie ein Stein anfühlte. Es lag ihm im Blut, anderen ein falsches Bild von sich vorzugaukeln und erst seit der letzten Viertelstunde hatte das plötzlich angefangen, ihn zu beunruhigen. "Deine Schule ist ganz nett. Ich mag die Außentreppen."

Kurt schnaubte, zog die Bücher aus seiner Tasche und stellte sie ordentlich in sein Schließfach. "Es sieht aus wie ein Gefängnis, aber ich rechne es dir an, dass du versuchst höflich zu sein."

Die Art und Weise, wie Kurt das sagte, entlockte Blaine dann doch ein echtes Lächeln, zumindest ein kleines. Er sagte es so beiläufig und selbstsicher. Und er hatte recht, es sah irgendwie gefängnisartig aus, aber eher wie ein ziemlich nettes Gefängnis. "Ich bin nicht einfach nur höflich! Die Dalton kann manchmal schon ein bisschen lächerlich sein. Hast du die Wandmalereien in dem langen Flur vor den Oberstufen-Gemeinschaftsräumen gesehen?"

Kurts Mundwinkel zuckten. Er verstaute sorgfältig seine Tasche und sagte: "Naja, jedenfalls würde ich übertrieben formale Wandmalereien den Postern vorziehen, die für den McKinley-Loch-Ness- Monster-Club werben."

Blaine wollte gerade fragen, ob Kurt das ernst meinte, als er die Collage bemerkte, die innen an Kurts Schließfachtür klebte. Es waren mehrere Textauszüge, Sachen, die er aus Magazinen ausgeschnitten hatte und kunstvoll angeordnete Fotos. Er legte den Kopf schief und nickte in die Richtung: "Mir gefällt deine Collage", sagte er. "Wer ist das Mädchen?"

Kurt schaute auf die Tür und sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, immer noch mit dünnen zusammengepressten Lippen, aber viel wärmer. "Mercedes", sagte er und tippte mit den Fingern auf das Foto. "Meine beste Freundin und modebewusste Verbündete."

"Weiß sie davon — " Blaine deutete vage in die Richtung der Treppe, von der sie gekommen waren, "was hier abgeht?"

Kurts Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen. Er ergriff die Ecke der Schließfachtür und sah Blaine von der Seite an. "Entgegen aller Erfahrungen, die du bisher mit mir gemacht hast", sagte er langsam in nachdenklichem Tonfall, "zeige ich anderen gegenüber gewöhnlich nicht gern, wie schwach ich bin. Das heißt, nein. Sie weiß es nicht."

Blaine spürte sein Herz nach unten rutschen, wo es zaghaft in seinem Magen pulsierte. _Schwach_. "Du bist nicht schwach", sagte er, fast unhörbar, so schnell und eindringlich, dass man die Worte kaum erahnen konnte. Der Mensch, der gerade diesen gigantischen Footballspieler von ihm weggeschoben hatte, war nicht schwach. Der Junge, der tagaus tagein diesen ganzen Scheiß ertrug, ausgestattet nur mit einem Schild aus Überlegenheit, Anmut und der Entschlossenheit, nicht nachzugeben – " Du bist nicht schwach", sagte er noch einmal lauter. "Du meine Güte, an dir ist überhaupt nichts Schwaches."

Die völlige Überraschung, die sich auf Kurts Gesicht ausbreitete, war atemberaubend. Zuerst wurde er bleich, als würde er sich fürchten, aber dann schoss das Blut zurück in seine Wangen und er errötete, sah zur Seite und schob die Bücher in seinem Fach verlegen hin und her. Blaine wusste, dass er gerade die feine Grenze überschritten hatte, die er vor einem Jahr in den Sand gezogen hatte, als er sich entschlossen hatte, auf die Dalton zu gehen. Die Grenze zwischen allzu-ernstem-naivem-Kind und perfektem-jungem-Mann-mit-verborgenen-Beschädigungen. Und er wusste, dass er zurückrudern sollte, einen Schritt zurück gehen und etwas Neutrales, Beiläufiges sagen sollte wie _ich weiß, dass es manchmal schwer ist_ oder _du schlägst dich, so gut du kannst ,_ und diese Unterhaltung beenden sollte, aber, ausnahmsweise verspürte er nicht den Wunsch, vor all den realen Gefühlen, die in ihm tobten, davonzulaufen.

Und Kurt sagte leise: "Danke", mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und hübschen roten Wangen. "Das bedeutet mir viel." Er atmete tief ein und ließ die Finger wieder über die Collage wandern, über die Worte, die dort standen, über _LOVED_ _. "_ Ich habe diese Collage gemacht, um mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass es auf dieser Welt Wichtigeres gibt, als Neandertaler, die zu viel Axe-Deospray benutzen und diese schrecklichen Kleinstädte, in denen sie leben."

Das setzte in Blaine plötzlich etwas in Bewegung. Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann sagte er: "Ich — hier", und zog seine Tasche nach vorne, um die Fächer nach dem großen, weißen Umschlag abzusuchen, den er heute morgen aus seinem Brieffach an der Dalton geholt hatte. Er fand ihn zwischen dem Chemie- und dem Algebrabuch, zog ihn vorsichtig hervor und öffnete die Lasche. Es waren seine Schulfotos; als er sie herauszog, sah ihm sein eigenes Gesicht mit der Intensität eines Serienmörders entgegen – und diese komischen, riesigen Augenbrauen, aber, was soll's. Es würde ausreichen. Er zog eins aus dem Stapel heraus und hielt es Kurt hin, der es nahm und einfach nur anstarrte, als verstünde er es nicht. "Es ist mein Schulfoto", erklärte Blaine. "Es nicht grade das tollste Bild von mir, aber – vielleicht kannst du es ja in dein Schließfach dazuhängen?"

Kurt sah mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen von dem Foto hoch in Blaines Gesicht, als hätte er irgendwas nicht mitbekommen. Und – ja – Blaine erkannte etwas zu spät, wie unglaublich merkwürdig es war, dass ein Junge, den Kurt gerade mal drei Tage kannte, ihm plötzlich ein, nicht gerade schmeichelhaftes Foto von sich überreichte, damit er es in sein Schließfach hängte.

Er räusperte sich und zwang sich dazu, sich nicht die Haare zu raufen. " Ich meine", sagte er, "wenn du magst."

Kurt starrte ihn immer noch an, mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf und es war offensichtlich, dass sein Verstand versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. "Du — willst, dass ich ein Bild von dir in mein Schließfach hänge?"

Blaine nickte. Er fühlte sich etwas verloren, etwas verückt, aber – ja. Das war es, was er wollte. "Es soll doch eine Erinnerung sein, oder?" Er zeigte auf die Schließfachtür. "So hast du noch eine Erinnerung. Das es da jemanden gibt, der weiß, was los ist, dem du wichtig bist und der will, dass es dir gut geht. Und der nicht denkt, dass du deshalb irgendwie schwach bist."

Blaine konnte sehen, wie Kurt der Atem stockte und er schluckte, während seine Finger das Bild fester hielten. Er sah erneut auf das Foto hinab, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und Blaine konnte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den feuchten Schimmer in seinen Augen sehen, während Kurt versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Im selben Augenblick verspürte Blaine den heftigen unangebrachten Wunsch, die Arme auszustrecken und Kurt festzuhalten, denn er sah aus, als könnte er eine Umarmung gebrauchen, aber das konnte er auf keinen Fall machen. Er wusste, dass Kurt sehr wohl vor ihm zurückweichen könnte und das würde er nicht ertragen können. Also wartete er, stand nur da und schaute Kurt an, bis der ihm wieder den Blick zuwenden konnte.

"In Ordnung", hauchte Kurt, kaum hörbar. Er räusperte sich. "Ja. Danke dir, ich — ich werde es aufhängen." Er lächelte beinahe schüchtern, aber es war ein strahlenderes Lächeln als vorher. "Ich muss natürlich erst einen schönen Rahmen dafür finden, aber —" Er sah das Foto an und sagte leise: "Ganz ehrlich, vielen Dank."

"Gern geschehen", murmelte Blaine.

Kurt schürzte die Lippen, atmete lange aus und steckte das Foto in einen Ordner in seinem Fach. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Collage, ergriff er die Tür und schloss sie, bevor er wieder zu Blaine sah und fröhlich sagte: "Dann also Mittagessen?"

Und Blaine lachte. Er fühlte, wie er anfing zu strahlen und er wusste nicht genau, warum, aber es war wunderbar. Der Angstknoten in seinem Bauch hatte sich gelöst, und auch wenn er irgendwo ganz tief drinnen noch die Schuld spüren konnte, so war sie doch nicht allzu präsent, als er nickte und zustimmte: "Mittagessen. Irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

Kurt ging den Flur entlang und Blaine hielt neben ihm Schritt, als er sagte: "Überall, außer Breadstix. Dank Santana ist das der erste Platz, an dem sie nach Schulschwänzern Ausschau halten."

"Wer ist Santana?"

Kurt drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen begeisterten Augen an, als wäre ihm gerade eben erst etwas klar geworden. "Blaine Warbler", sagte er leise und mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, "du wirst von mir heute ein paar Geschichtchen hören."

Blaine stellte fest, dass er sich darauf freute. Er freute sich plötzlich unerklärlicherweise über eine ganze Menge.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder Kommentare hier lassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich.  
> Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
